


Rescuing Julia

by FreeArchive



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019)
Genre: Episode: s01e19 A Secret Kept From All the Rest, F/F, Implied/Referenced Torture, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29280600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeArchive/pseuds/FreeArchive
Summary: After learning of her whereabouts, Sophie rushes to save Julia from the clutches of Alice.{Pennymoore}{Sophie x Julia}
Relationships: Sophie Moore/Julia Pennyworth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Rescuing Julia

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short Pennymoore one shot I wrote a while back and finally tidied up. Hope you enjoy!

Why was Julia in Arkham? When she'd gone missing, Sophie was more than worried. She didn't vanish into thin air. But the news that she was in _Arkham_ of all places sent her running to save her. 

As Sophie ran into the building, she stumbled upon unconscious guards. A bad sign. It was bad enough she was in the asylum for the worst criminals ever—but if the guards had been knocked out, someone was here before her. And that was never good news. 

Sophie drew her gun and carefully made her way through reception and into the actual prison. She had no idea where Julia might be. 

But she had to look. 

She had to find her before Alice did the worst. She wouldn't be able to live with herself if something bad happened. 

And to her complete surprise, she ran into someone unexpected. Sophie stepped out from the wall she'd been crouching behind. 

"Batwoman?" 

" _Sophie_?" 

They hadn't seen each other in a while. It was still tense between them. And Sophie tried her best not to worry. 

"What are you doing here?" 

"What are _you_ doing here?" Batwoman seemed in shock. 

"My girlfriend is here." 

"Girlfriend?" 

Sophie then realised maybe that wasn't the best way to refer to Julia, especially since they would definitely know each other. She hadn't asked Julia. But she wanted to. 

"Well, technically she isn't yet but… now isn't the time, Julia's in danger." 

Batwoman's mouth opened as if she wanted to say something else but then closed again. She shook her head. "Alice is behind this." 

_"Of course_ she is. Even in prison she had the whole city in the palm of her hand." 

Batwoman didn't say anything. 

Sophie had often wondered how Batwoman was connected to Alice. They were rival forces of good and evil, fighting over Gotham like Batman and Joker had done all those years ago. Yet Alice roamed free. 

Batwoman turned and headed down a corridor. Sophie, seeing nothing else to be done, followed her. 

They made a good team, fighting their way through the escaped prisoner and occasional guard. No one would stand in her way. Not when she was so close. 

Until finally they reached a corridor that made Batwoman stop. Sophie paused behind her, wondering why they'd stopped advancing. 

"They're in there," Batwoman said quietly. 

Sophie raised her gun. "On three?" 

"Oh, _no._ No, I'm going in." 

"Excuse me?" 

"This is a hostage situation," Batwoman said. "I have what they want." 

Sophie's eyebrows furrowed. "So you're just going to _give_ Alice what she wants?" 

"Unless you want her to hurt Julia." 

Hurt? More like kill. Alice had shown that she had no problem killing people that weren't useful to her. If she had Julia, nothing was guaranteed until Sophie had her safe in her arms. 

But she couldn't do nothing. 

"Sophie, do you trust me?" 

And Sophie nodded. She did trust Batwoman. She'd saved her life more than once and she always tried to do what was right. 

"Okay. Wait here. I'll be right back." 

Sophie didn't want to sit back and leave Julia in the hands of Alice. But Batwoman was right. After all, she had the greatest chance of getting her back alive. 

Sophie leaned against the wall and sighed. She knew that being a Crow was dangerous business. It was in the description. It was her job to put her life on the line to save others. But Julia… 

She sighed again. 

She didn't know why Julia had been taken by Alice, or what Alice wanted. How had she even been able to take her? Alice was a prisoner in Arkham. 

"Sophie." 

Sophie stepped out, gun raised but her heart skipped a beat. Batwoman and Luke held an injured Julia between them, half carrying half dragging her down the corridor. 

"Love? What are you…?" Julia twisted to look at Batwoman. "Why did you involve her?"

"Trust me, I didn't," Batwoman grumbled. 

Sophie ran forward. Alive. Safe. Injured but alive. 

"Here, follow the stairs down to the basement," Batwoman said, letting Sophie slide into her place. "There will be a trapdoor that will lead to the tunnels. Get her out of here."

"Where are you going?" Luke asked. 

"To stop Alice." 

And she turned and ran down the corridor, just as an alarm started blaring. No one could stop her. 

"That doesn't sound too good," Luke said. "Let's go." 

Together, she and Luke carried Julia down the stairs. Each movement dragged a hiss of pain from Julia. And each hurt Sophie's heart like it was her own. 

"What happened to you?" Sophie gasped. 

"Just a little pain," Julia winced. "Nothing I can't walk off." 

"Uh huh," Luke said, standing up. "Electrocution is minor, of course."

"You were electrocuted?!" 

"A bit." But Julia flashed her a smile, that warm charming smile that always made butterflies swarm in Sophie's stomach. "But I'm good now you're here." 

Sophie decided not to respond to that because she doubted her mouth would save her. Instead she nodded and focused on getting down. Just as Batwoman said, there was trapdoor that opened to gloom. But a way out. 

"It's a small drop," Luke said. "Will you catch her?" 

Sophie nodded. She jumped into the tunnel ahead of the other two and turned around. Julia caught herself but then stumbled, latching onto her as if she was a lifeline. 

"Thanks, love." 

Even after this she was still as charming as ever. And Sophie would get flustered. 

Luke dropped in after them before closing the trapdoor behind him. Why this was here, Sophie didn't want to know. It's existence could lead to the escape of many prisoners. Well, if they hadn't currently escaped that was. 

Together they managed to get out the tunnel. It emerged outside of Arkham. She'd never have known it was there except for Batwoman. What other secrets was she hiding? 

"Here-" Back to her car. 

But as they climbed in, she saw movement. Sophie recognised the black vans and the guns lining up around the building. "The Crows are here?" 

"Did you call them?" 

She shook her head. 

"I hope Batwoman will be okay," she commented. "The Crows have it out for her." 

Luke didn't say anything. But he slid into the front seat while Sophie went into the back. 

Julia clung to her. She tried to act tough but her body betrayed her. She was weaken. She'd never seen her like this. 

"You need to go to a hospital," Luke said. "Should I call an ambulance?" 

"The Crows have their own specialist," Sophie said. "She can help us." 

Luke merely nodded and started up the car. It wouldn't take long. They'd get Julia to the doctor quickly and hopefully there'd be no lasting damage. 

"So…" Julia gave her a pained smile. "You came to my rescue, then?" 

Sophie smiled. "Well, I tried. Batwoman was insistent I didn't go in." 

"I appreciate it." 

Sophie touched her hand although Julia didn't seem to notice. "Try rest. You've been through a lot." 

Julia didn't argue, which only proved how weakened she was. She leaned against her, nose turned to press her face into the crook of her neck. Sophie's heart fluttered. 

"Luke, are you sure you don't want me to drive?" she asked. 

He'd also been through a whole kidnapping at the hand of Alice. Maybe he hadn't been tortured but she'd understand if he was too shaken. 

Luke nodded. "I'll be fine. You should-" he glanced back, "-stay with her." 

Julia chuckled against her neck. "Yes. Stay with me." 

And it wasn't like Sophie wanted to leave. 

She held onto Julia through the whole car ride, keeping her close as if she vanish if she let go, and held onto her as they walked into the building. No one bothered them as they made their way to the doctor. A brief summary before the doctor turned to Sophie. 

"I'll take her from here," the doctor said firmly. 

"Can I-?" 

"Sorry, Agent Moore," she said. "Afterwards."

She'd only get in the way and she wanted Julia to be okay as quickly as possible. 

"Okay. Just… take care of her."

The doctor nodded, a small smile touching her lips. "Will do." 

And Sophie stepped away, heading back into the main room. 

She listened to the reports come in and the squads moving out to try and control the situation. But things got out of hand and now several dangerous criminals roamed the streets of Gotham, thanks to Alice. Or Batwoman, as the Crows saw it. 

Except it hadn't been her fault. 

Sophie wanted to tell them that but she knew Jacob would never believe her. He hated Batwoman. Besides, she wasn't even supposed to be in Arkham. 

Sophie lingered in the hallway, wondering where Julia was now. Minutes passed. She paced. Got coffee. Checked her phone for news. More reports. She checked them out. But each task was just another as she waited anxiously for news. Until finally- 

"Julia." 

“Hey, love.” Julia strode down the corridor, smiling warmly at her. Colour had returned to her cheeks. 

“What did the doctor say?” 

She glanced down at her hand. "Some nerve damage. But I'll heal. Be a good as new." 

Thankfully. 

Sophie touched her hand with her own. Though Julia couldn't feel her, she smiled. Sometimes being there was enough. 

Yet standing so close, she only wanted to do one thing. She hadn't yet gotten the chance to ask her. But Sophie's gaze flickered down to her lips and back up. Dare she? 

Julia smiled, eyes warm and encouraging. 

And she took that as a yes. 

She moved in, gently pulling Julia closer before kissing her. 

Julia kissed back with just as much energy. In the moment, nothing else mattered but her. The whole world could have watched but she didn't care. She only wanted to kiss her and kiss her forever. 

But they couldn't stand and kiss in the hallway forever. Julia puller back slightly and smiled. 

"Hey." 

"Hey yourself." 

Sophie was glad she could make her smile after that, even if her cheeks were heating. She felt like a school girl finally confessing to her crush for the first time. So giddy inside. Bubbly. 

Julia raised her hand and kissed it. "Let's get something to eat." 

Sophie nodded. "Agreed. I'm starving." 

**Author's Note:**

> Did you enjoy it? If so, consider leaving me a comment to make my day 🧡


End file.
